Red Twins of Evil
by Wolf of Chains
Summary: Grell Sutcliff is the 'Daughter of Evil' and Riley Sutcliff is the 'Servant of Evil'. Both of them are siblings that destiny played a cruel jest on- one is to die while the other suffers from regret. Based on the vocaloid songs: "Daughter of Evil", "Servant of Evil", and "Regret Message" Three-shot *Transfered from old account to new account*
1. Daughter of Evil

**A/N: **I decided to rewrite this because I didn't like how I wrote it before -3- The song inspired me to make a little three-shot based on the songs~! Enjoy!

**A/N #2: **I'm transfering this story to my newest account from my old one ^^ You don't to review unless you want to (I also changed the title of the story)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid nor Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **I only own my OC(s) that I'll be using

* * *

**Red Twins of Evil**

**Chapter I: Daughter of Evil**

* * *

Heels clacked against the marble flooring of the Shinigami London Dispatch Society, the figure had knee-length crimson red colored hair that swayed with each taken step. The figure wore a white dress shirt with a black vest over it, a red and white striped bow around the collar of the dress shirt, black trousers, black and red ankle heels, and a feminine red coat that hung around the elbows. The red-clad figure stopped in front of an office door and opened it to reveal another red head sitting behind the white office desk "Riley~! My dearest little baby brother~!"

Riley looked up from the paperwork. He wore a black jacket over a black vest and a dark red dress shirt with a loose black tie around the collar of the shirt, black trousers, black dress shoes, and dark crimson clawed guantlets that cover his black gloved hands "How many times do I have to say it, Grell? I'm not a child anymore." He frowned before leaning back into the black rolling chair "Anyways, I'm almost done with your half of the paperwork."

Grell squealed in delight before launching himself straight towards Riley, the crimson shinigami wrapped his arms around his little brother "Oh~! Riley! What would happen to me if you weren't here?"

"Um...I'm guessing that you'd be drowning in a paperwork-filled office and complaining that a lady such as yourself doesn't need to be worked to the bone..." Riley muttered as Grell continued to hug him.

Grell loosen his grip around Riley and placed his cheek on top of his little brother's head "That's right, Riley~!" He sang as Riley continued to work on the remaining paperwork "For some reason, I feel like a princess with many subjects and you are my darling servant who's also my sibling~"

Riley sighed wearily, "I'm not liking that statement one bit, big brother."

"Are you almost done yet~?" Grell asked in a childish way "I want you to go on a stroll with me in the human world~"

"Have I told you before?" Riley questioned with a sigh, "I have other paperwork to finish and then turn in them to William."

By this point, Grell decided to beg and make puppy-eyes "But...we never spend anytime together~" He whined as he faked a few sniffles "Don't you love your big sister anymore!?" And now, Grell began to pull off the waterworks. He knows that Riley can't stand to see him cry. Grell heard Riley sigh and give him a hug "R-Riley...?" Grell made a few sniffles and pretended to be surprised by Riley's hug.

"Don't push your luck, Grell." Riley grumbled before releasing Grell from the hug.

"I knew you couldn't say 'no' when it comes to me crying~!" Grell suddenly tighten his grip around Riley's body, he lifted his little brother out of the black rolling chair and began swinging poor Riley from side-to-side. He then stopped and released Riley from his bone crushing hug, the two siblings then walked out of the office. However, Grell started pushing his luck and held Riley's hand but the young Sutcliff didn't seem to mind.

They exited the shinigami realm through a summoned portal. The sun shined brightly through the passing white clouds, birds chirped a tune in unison. The wind blew and their red colored hair ruffled in the wind, Grell looked at Riley with a sideways glance. He saw the young Sutcliff look at him and make gentle smile that almost showed his shark-like teeth. Grell couldn't help but to grin.

The two siblings jumped down into a nearby alleyway and emerged out into the cobble stone streets of London. Grell and Riley began strolling through the streets- just like what Grell wanted so that they can spend some time together.

Occasionally, Grell would stop in front of a store and gaze dreamily at the section of red clothing that have been set up at the window. First it was a pair of red ankle heels, feminine coats, and then to red opera dresses. It was until one point during Grell's window shopping that he spotted a certain head butler's reflection in the glass window "Ah~! It's my darling Sebas-chan~!" He squealed in pure delight with a blush on his face. He grabbed Riley by the collar of his jacket and pratically dragged him as he strided towards the demonic butler "Good afternoon, love~!" Grell made his usual mischevious grin.

Sebastian stopped in his tracks, he turned around to reveal that annoying brat, Ciel Phantomhive in front of him and a young girl in a green dress and hat clinging onto his arm. Grell's heart skipped a beat as his gaze fell on the girl in green, did Sebastian find someone else instead of him? "Grell, I didn't expect to see you out here especially with this young lady here," He gestured to the girl in green who was still clinging onto his arm for dear life. The girl seemed to tense at the words 'young lady', "I apologize but it seems your game is a forfeit." With that, the three turned back forward and began walking towards their desired destination.

Grell stood there, dumbstruck. His usual grin was no longer on his face but instead, it was a frown- a frown that signifies a broken hearted person. He looked at Riley who seemed to be staring at the girl in green with an embarassed and flustered blush on his face. Out of rage, Grell grabbed Riley by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close so that their noses barely touched.

"Grell!" Riley growled with a scowl "What the bloody hell!?"

"Riley..." Grell started in low and soft voice, the older Sutcliff felt his young sibling slightly relax in his grip "...Make sure that the green is covered in deep red..." Riley was about to protest until he was let go and Grell began to head back to dispatch. In a low and aggressive tone, Grell muttered "Don't come back until she's dead..."

Hour after hour has passed, Grell remained awake in his red adorned dorm. He sat in front of the vanity mirror- staring at his reflection as he combed his lushful crimson red colored hair. Hours ago, Riley came back with blood on his black gloved hands and clothes. He calmly walked towards the bathroom of the dorm and cleaned himself up. Grell stopped brushing his hair and threw some of his hair over his shoulder.

Just a while ago, Riley came into his dorm from running a few errands for the stoic shinigami and told him that William, the other shinigamis of dispatch, and Sebastian are coming for him. Grell claimed that he was just jokng but Riley told him that's true. Grell refused to leave and had the young Sutcliff stay with him but the crimson reaper forced him to leave. So here Grell sat, waiting for the others to capture him.

The door of the dorm was kicked open to reveal William T. Spears, shinigami supervisior of the Dispatch Management Division. William said no word as his face already showed his silent rage and disappointment. Grell said nothing nor made a move as several shinigamis walked into his dorm and put handcuffs around his wrists before leading him out of the room and towards the holding room where Grell was kept until his execution at 3 o'clock. On the way towards the holding room, Grell's yellow-green eyes silently trailed off towards one of the passing hallways to see a frowning redhead.

Grell's eyes slowly close as one last thought came to his mind, _'At least he's safe...'_

The door of the holding room opened- which meant that the time finally came. Several shinigamis came into the room and got Grell back onto his feet, the crimson reaper was then led up to the rooftop of the building. Grell looked through his glasses to see a guillotine, the silver shining blade held up high by a piece of rope. He walked up the stairs to the execution device, Grell got down onto his knees and placed his head in the center circle with his black gloved hands in the circles on both sides of his head.

Grell looked out into the crowd and saw a redhead who was trying to hold back his tears. His yellow-green eyes then trailed off to William and Sebastian who were standing off to his left. Grell looked back forward and made his signagture smug grin, "It's tea time, darling~"

The blade then came down.

* * *

**A/N: **OMG! It's about time I finished this part and yes, I did get lazy towards the end of the chapter because I couldn't think of anything else...don't blame me -3- Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed part one of the "Red Twins of Evil" Until the next time!  
Don't forget to review!


	2. Servant of Evil

**A/N: **The second part of _Red Twins__ of Evil_! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid nor Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **I only own the OC(s) that I'll be using

* * *

**Red Twins of Evil**

**Chapter II: Servant of Evil**

* * *

Multiple footsteps clacked against the marble flooring in calm strides.

* * *

[Flashback]

_Two little boys sat in a field of white daises, both of them had red hair and they look exactly the same despite their age difference. The youngest wore a simple white long-sleeved dress shirt, black trousers with red suspenders, and black shoes. The eldest wore the samething but only in black and red._

_The youngest one looked at the eldest boy with curiousity as he intertwined dozens of daises into something like a headband "There~!" The eldest held up the band of daises and placed it on the youngest boy's head._

_The youngest made a pouty face as the eldest began to squeal about how adorable it was on the young redhead "Why do I have to be the one that has to be the doll?" He huffed as he folded his arms over his small chest._

_The eldest cocked his head to the side before laughing which sounded like a girl's laugh, "Because~ you're my little brother!" The eldest explained, as he hugged his young sibling who doesn't seem to be a fan of hugging. The youngest groaned and hugged his sibling back. The two siblings were suddenly torn from each other's hug by rough and gentle hands._

_The youngest was hoisted over a man's shoulder while the eldest was held back by a woman who was trying to calm him down, "Riley!"_

_Riley squirmed in the man's grasp "Put me down!" He demanded as he started kicking and hitting his fists on the man's back "Grell!"_

[End of Flashback]

* * *

Yellow-green colored eyes looked forward than made a passing sideways glance at the frowning redhead. The owner of the yellow-green eyes sent the redhead a small smile.

* * *

[Flashback]

_A pair of yellow-green eyes moved from left to right as the owner of the eyes read a book while walking down the hallways of the London Dispatch Society. The owner of the yellow-green eyes is Riley Sutcliff who just graduated from Shinigami Academy with a grade average of 'AA'. Riley has just been transfered from the U.S. Division to the London Division due to short staff and overtime and appearantly, he was permantly moved to the London Division._

_Riley sighed wearily as he clamped his book shut with his red guantlet hands, "R-Riley...!?" The redhead stopped in his tracks, he looked over his shoulder to see a woman(?) with red head like him except it was down to the knees. The other redhead looked at Riley with a shocked look on his face._

_Riley turned around to face the other redhead, "Can I help you?" He asked in a smug tone. How does this person know his name? And why does the person's hair look like his?_

_The person made a smug grin and launched itself towards the redhead while squealing, "My little brother~!" Riley fell backwards onto his bottom as the person continued to hug him "It's been soooo many years since I last saw you~!"_

_"..." Riley hesitated with his next words, "Grell!?" Grell nodded as he pushed himself away from the hug, several shinigamis stopped at stare at the two redheads on the ground "Why the bloody hell do you look a girl!?"_

_Grell squealed in pure delight as he trapped Riley in a bone crushing hug "You haven't changed at all~!"_

[End of Flashback]

* * *

Multiple footsteps traveled up the staircase and up to the rooftop, where the shinigamis of the London Dispatch Society waited for his execution.

* * *

[Flashback]

_"Riley..." Grell started in low and soft voice, the older Sutcliff felt his young sibling slightly relax in his grip "...Make sure that the green is covered in deep red..." Riley was about to protest until he was let go and Grell began to head back to dispatch. In a low and aggressive tone, Grell muttered "Don't come back until she's dead..."_

_The young Sutcliff stood there as he watched Grell turn into a nearby alleyway and head back to dispatch. Riley turned back around to the direction that Sebastian, Ciel, and that girl in green walked. Riley knew better than to mess with a demon but it if was to get Grell out of his now depressed state...he'll do anything to make that gender confused idiot back to his grinning and flirting self._

_"It's best if I wait till nightfall..." Riley muttered._

_And so, he did. Riley jumped from tree branch to tree branch as he headed towards the Phantomhive Manor, the moon's light shined through the small openings of the trees. The redhead didn't wear his red guantlets to kill the girl in green because he knew that William will immediately know that he killed someone that wasn't on the 'To-Die' list...and think that Grell has made an influence on the young Sutcliff._

_Riley landed on a tree branch once the Phantomhive Manor came into his sight. Before going onto the property, Riley put on his cape that he brought along to keep his identity a secret. He put on the hood and continued towards the manor. The redhead jumped over the wall surrounding the manor, he landed on the balls of his feet and dashed through the silent property. He jumped onto the rooftop, the wind blew thus making his cape ruffle in the breeze. Riley began to look through the windows of the estate, 'Which room is it?' Riley thought to himself._

_After looking through every window, the shinigami grabbed a bobby-pin from his back pocket of his trousers and began picking at lock of the window. Although, Riley didn't get a chance when the window flew open and a hand reached out out for the redhead and pulled him inside._

_"A bit late for sneaking around~?" Purred a familiar voice. Riley regained his composure, he looked up to see a pair of glowing hot pink eyes with slitted pupils._

_"Claire, this isn't what you think and you're in a really bad situation." said Riley as he stood and dusted himself off and adjusted his cape and hood. He frowned when Claire wrapped her arms around his neck with a playful smirk gracing her lips "Claire,"_

_"I heard you," She replied before pulling away from Riley and walking towards the still open window "I suppose Grell wants me dead because he thought that my father found someone to his likings?" Claire asked as she gazed up to the full moon, she let out a light laugh "I find it rather funny that he would think that. I was disguised as a lovestruck young maiden- who would eventually be used for bait for the killer that Ciel was assigned to find by Her Majesty," Claire turned back to Riley who was now drawing out a small training scythe from within the sleeve of his jacket._

_The demoness walked back to Riley, she grabbed his hand that held the scythe and brought it up to her heart, "Claire...?" Riley questioned lowly as tears began to form at the corner of his eyes. Claire grabbed the redhead by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss "!?" Riley was completely stunned at the sudden action._

_Riley then felt pull Claire away, he glanced down at her chest to see the blade of the scythe implanted straight towards her heart "Riley...remember...I always loved you..." Tears began to spill from the redhead's eyes as he watched the young demoness' cinematic record fly out of her chest and flowed into the tip of the trainee scythe._

_For the first time, Riley spilt tears of both bliss and sadness._

[End of Flashback]

* * *

The soon-to-be executed kneeled down on his knees, he placed his head in the center circle with his black gloved hands in the other two cirlces on both sides of his head.

* * *

[Flashback]

_Riley speed walked down the hallway as he caught word of Sebastian entering the shinigami realm and claimed that Grell Sutcliff killed his daughter, Claire Michaelis, in the middle of the night. The redhead's breath hitched as he began to run towards Grell's dorm. Once there, Riley opened the door and closed it behind him. As he turned around, Riley was pulled into a hug "Grell-?" The next thing the young Sutcliff heard was sniffling._

_Riley looked up at Grell to see actual tears streaming down his cheeks, "Riley...I heard it...I heard it...I'm going to be executed because of something that they thought I did." Grell tighten his grip around his young sibling, hiccups then came after more dripping tears._

_"You won't be the one being executed," Riley said softly as he pulled himself out of Grell's hug, "Lets exchange clothes- I'll take the punishment while you can make a run for it."_

_Grell grabbed the redhead by the collar of his shirt, "I'm not allowing that to happen." His voice began to crack "You are my little brother- you can't do that...I won't accept it." Grell was suddenly backhanded, he stumbled backwards as he placed a hand on his now red colored cheek "R-Riley!"_

_The young Sutcliff gave Grell an intense glare, "I'm doing this because I care about you..." Grell's eyes went wide "Even though we've been seperated for years, I still cared about you. Think about it, would anybody in the world give you this opportunity? To keep living!? Of course not! But I'm willing to give up my life to save you because you are my brother- but no! You won't accept my decision!" Riley began to pant from his outburst. He looked up to Grell to see tears coming to a halt, by that point, Grell then agreed with hesitation._

_The two siblings then exchanged clothes and to make things more convincing, Riley trimmed Grell's knee-length hair so that it was the same length when he was in the Shinigami Academy. Grell also happened to have a wig with the same exact hairstyle and length if something bad happens to his actual hair. Riley put on the wig, they then switched glasses. Grell stared at his young sibling in disbelief, Riley actually looks like him. The young redhead turned away from the full-body mirror and towards Grell who is now wearing his clothes, Riley cleared his throat and tried to match Grell's feminine-like voice._

_"Riley..." Riley looked at Grell, "I don't know about this..."_

_The young Sutcliff frowned, he walked over to Grell and gave him a brotherly hug "It'll work, I promise. We may be born years apart but we look exactly the same. Take my word for it," He adjusted the black tie around Grell's neck "Now go. Sebastian, William, and the others might be here any moment and I don't want them to catch you."_

_"Riley..." Tears began to form in Grell's eyes again, he gave his young sibling a hug "I love you," The crimson reaper then dashed out of the dorm and closed the door behind him._

_Riley stood there with a frown, "I love you too...Grell..." He said softly._

[End of Flashback]

* * *

Riley looked out to the crowd and saw Grell standing there with tear filled eyes, the young Sutcliff made his best smug grin thus showing his shark-like teeth "It's tea time, darling~"

Darkness then covered his vision once the blade came down.

* * *

**A/N: **This ends chapter two and I must admit...I almost started crying while typing the ending T^T Anyways, once more chapter to go and lets hope that I don't start crying while typing. Until the next time!  
Don't forget to review!


	3. Regret Message

**A/N: **At last! The final part of three shot is here! Enjoy and try not to cry ^^;

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid nor Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **I only own this fanfic and the OCs that I created

* * *

**Red Twins of Evil**

**Chapter III: Regret Message**

* * *

Seagulls culled from above as they flew and glided with the breeze. Waves crashed against against each other as they arrived onto shore, a figure with short red hair walked barefoot in the water with a pair of black dress shoes in their right hand and a small corked bottle with a small note inside in their left. The red haired figure is Grell Sutcliff, a shinigami deserter who was saved by his young sibling, Riley Sutcliff.

Grell placed the black dress shoes somewhere on the sand so that they won't get wet. He turned towards the sun as he gripped the corked bottle in both gloved hands.

* * *

[Flashback]

_"You can't be serious, Riley." Grell said as he watched the young redhead place a corked bottle in the water of the ocean, "You know you can't make wishes that way," He placed his hands on his hips "Besides, humans are what came up with this joke..."_

_Riley looked over his shoulder, "Why not?" He asked curiously "I wanted to give it a try- it may be a small myth but you never know, your wish might come true." Riley reasoned, looking back at the sun "Would you like to try?"_

_Grell stuck his nose in the air, "I most certainly will not," He huffed before grinning "Why should I? I mean, you already grant me all of my wishes, right?" Grell took off his ankle high heels and walked into the water towards Riley, he then hugged his sibling from behind "You're still the best wish that I ever had."_

_"I can't grant all of your wishes, remember?" Riley asked flatly, Grell pouted. The young Sutcliff then smiled "But as long as you're happy...I'm happy..."_

[End of Flashback]

* * *

Grell stood there, gazing towards the sun as it began to hide behind the horizon. He smiled sadly at the countless of memories that swarmed around his head- from the time when they were little and sitting in a large patch of daises, to the time that they finally met after many years of seperation, and to the times that they laughed together whenever one of them did something bad or funny.

The crimson deserter placed the corked bottle in the water before watching it float away to its desired destination. Grell smiled as the bottle disappeared amongest the crashing waves of the shoreline. Tears began to form in the corner of his eyes then trail down his cheeks. It was until more tears began to fall and Grell broke down crying. He sat in the water, his salty tears mixing with the salt water of the ocean.

"I'm sorry..."

Riley's words then began to ring his head, _"As long as you don't do anything stupid then everything is fine,"_

"I'm sorry..."

_"What did I say about causing mischeif in the building? Now you got me into trouble for nothing."_

"I'm sorry..."

_"I love you too, Grell..."_

Grell began to cry uncontrollably, he was alone again. His little brother is no longer alive to comfort him. No longer alive to keep the tears from being shed. No longer alive to shoulder his pain, sorrow, and grief. Grell looked up to the sky with red puffy eyes "God...please...bring him back...bring him back...please! I beg of you!" The crimson deserter choked on his tears as he began to hiccup, "I'm sorry, Riley! I didn't ask for this to happen! Please! Come back!"

_"You know you're an idiot right?"_

Grell sniffed, "I know,"

_"Sometimes you embarass me in front of everyone and it gets on my nerves..."_

"Riley..."

_"Even though you're a pain in the ass...I'm still greatful that I'm your little brother. If, we were to be reborn...it'll be nice if we can be siblings again."_

* * *

[Years Later...]

It's been years since Grell broke down into tears. Currently, the crimson shinigami has taken Madam Red's abandoned estate in the city and made it his home since he can't return to the London Dispatch Society- otherwise it'll be his head on the guillotine. Grell also managed to get some servants for the estate.

Grell sat in the drawing room and wearing his usual outfit: a white dress shirt with a red and white striped bow around the collar, a black vest, black trousers, red and black ankle high heels, and of course, his signagture red coat that hung around his elbows. Grell pushed up his glasses back to the bridge his nose, he then noticed that the glasses have a rectangular frame. An image of Riley finally came to his mind.

Several knocks came to the drawing room door which made Grell slightly jump, "Mistress,"

"Come in," The door opened to reveal a man in his early twenties with shaggy brown hair and wearing a butler uniform "Yes?"

The butler smiled, "There's someone that you must meet at the front door." Grell raised a questioning eyebrow as he placed his teacup back onto its saucer "I believe you'll be quite fond of him upon first sight." The crimson shinigami stood up from his seat, he tossed some of his red hair over his shoulder. Over the years, his crimson red hair managed to grow back to its usual knee-length hair and of course, Grell never felt happier. He followed the butler out of the drawing room and down the hall.

Truth be told, Grell is curious about who he's meeting and why the butler said that he'll be 'quite fond of him'. After a while of walking, they emerged out of the hallway and descended down the grand staircase. Grell stopped mid-step to see the servants huddled around something or...someone. The butler walked over to the servants and they began to move away from the person that they were surrounding.

Grell's eyes widen at the sight to see that it was a six year-old boy with short crimson red hair, his yellow-green eyes shifted around nervously then finally landed on Grell. The six year-old boy wore a filthy white dress shirt, a black vest, black knee-length shorts, and black shoes. A pair of red framed glasses sat in front of his nose which is obviously too big for him and so was that neck chain that was adored with...silver skulls...

"Mistress, one of the servants found this boy wondering around the streets- asking everyone if they seen his big brother. We thought that we can let him stay for the time being until we find his brother." said the butler from before, "Allow me to introduce..."

"Riley..." Grell muttered as a single tear slid down his cheek.

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it, chapter three is finished and I started crying while typing the middle (Not kidding, I started crying... T^T) Anyways, I might do more of these one shots/two shots/three shots or something if there's a vocaloid song that I really like ^^ See ya!  
Don't forget to review~! *grabs a tissue and wipes away tears*

**A/N #2: **Like I said, you don't have to review unless you want to.


End file.
